


I Guess I'll Have to Find Out

by AKA_SteveAngel



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, Tinder, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_SteveAngel/pseuds/AKA_SteveAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark goes on Tinder for the first time in a while and meets a beautiful young woman. But is it more than just a hookup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I'll Have to Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a mess. I started writing it a while ago and finished it today. I didn't want to leave it undone. I may write more but I'm not entirely sure.

“And as always I’ll see you in the next video. Buh bye!” Mark waved and smiled at the camera. After a moment he stopped and turned his camera off and began editing the footage together. Once he had some semblance of a good video he decided to call it a night. He made his way to the living room and plopped down on his couch, running a hand through his pink hair before grabbing his phone. Mark had been making videos all day because he decided he wanted to take some time off but he didn’t want to miss his upload schedule. He’d finally finished filming and decided he’d start his time off right now. He scrolled through his phone until he came to Tinder. He stared at it for a moment. “Should I open this?” He thought to himself. Last time he’d been on Tinder was about 8 months ago. He matched with a girl and went to her place only to be ambushed by a bunch of teenaged fans. He decided to lay off the hook up app after that but he figured he’d earned it. He opened the app and began scrolling through the profiles. He swiped right and left for about 15 minutes until he came across her profile. “Alexis.” He said out loud as if to confirm to himself that he was able to say her name. She was 22, lived 2 miles from him, and she was gorgeous. She had long violet colored hair, a muscular body, and was covered in tattoos, a full sleeve on her left arm and half sleeve on her right arm. Mark scrolled through her pictures, mostly her in clubs but a couple of nice bikini shots were also included. He decided to go for it and messaged her. Within seconds she responded. 

Mark: Hi there. How are you?

Alexis: I’m good, thank you. How are you?

Mark: Better now that I came across your profile :) You are very beautiful.

Alexis: You flatter me sir. You are rather attractive as well. I love your hair.

Mark: Aww thanks. So what are you looking for on here?

Alexis: Honestly, I just want a hook up right now. Not looking to get attached.

Mark: That sounds just like what I’m looking for. Wanna meet up?

Alexis: Sure. Gimme your cell # and I’ll text you my address. Cool?

Mark: Cool ;)

A few minutes later Mark had Alexis’ address. He changed out of his sweatpants and into a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt before heading out.

Alexis let out a sigh. She hadn’t gotten laid in a very long time and definitely needed this but she was still nervous. She decided she was going to make her self more presentable. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before grabbing her make up bag. She didn’t do much, just some lipstick, eyeshadow, and mascara. She went into her closet and grabbed a black stretchy mini skirt and a muscle tee. It was simple outfit but she loved showing off her arms. She’d worked hard for her body and wanted others to know it. She grabbed her hair straightener and ran it through her hair a few times. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she went back to the living room just as her doorbell rang. She walked to the door and stood there for a moment. Once she was sure she really wanted to do this she pulled the door open and smiled. “Hi there.” Mark was taller then she thought, though pretty much everyone was taller then she expected since she is only 5’4”. And his hair was really pink. But she liked it. He smiled back. “Hi. Wow, your pictures do not do you justice.” She blushed and stepped aside so he could come in.

“Do you want anything to drink? Beer? Soda? Water?” “I’ll take a beer.” Alexis went to the kitchen and got a beer for Mark before pouring herself a glass of wine. She handed the bottle to him and sat on the couch, motioning for him to sit next to her. She sipped her wine and bit her lower lip. “I’m sorry, I’m probably gonna be awkward. I’ve never done anything like this before.” Mark looked over at her. “You’ve never hooked up with someone you met on Tinder before?” Alexis shook her head. “No. I actually just signed up for it yesterday. I was in a long term relationship. I actually moved out here for my boyfriend. He broke up with me 6 months ago. I figured I’ve spent enough time feeling sorry for myself. I need to get back in the game but I’m definitely not ready for a relationship yet.” Mark nodded. “Yeah I hear ya. I was a long term relationship and same thing, I’m just not ready for another one yet.”

Alexis smiled softly. “Do you mind if we just talk for a few more minutes?” Mark shook his head and smiled. “No not at all. We can talk about whatever you want.” Alexis took a large sip of her wine. “What do you do for a living?” “I’m a Youtuber actually. I play video games mostly but I also do collabs with other Youtubers and sketches and stuff like that.” Alexis nodded. “And you can earn a living doing that?” Mark laughed and nodded. “Oh, yeah. It’s kinda crazy really.” “Is your channel newer? I don’t really watch any Youtubers. Sorry.” Mark shook his head. “No, no, you have nothing to apologize for. I’ve been on my channel since about 2012 and earlier this year I surpassed 10 million subscribers.” Alexis’ eyes widened a bit. “Wait, what? 10 million? Holy shit.” Mark laughed again. “Yeah, I thought the same thing.” Alexis blushed a bit. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any offense. I just really just don’t watch a lot of Youtube.” Mark laughed and shook his head. “I wasn’t offended. Not at all.”

Alexis and Mark sat on her couch and talked for a bit. Mark had another beer and Alexis had another glass of wine. Once she had finished she leaned over and kissed Mark’s lips. They were soft and full and his slight beard tickled her skin. She pulled back after a moment and smiled. “Sorry if that was abrupt. I just really wanted to kiss you.” She laughed a bit and used her thumb to wipe lipstick off his lips. Mark smiled and nodded. “I wanted to kiss you too.” Mark cupped Alexis’ cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She sighed softly against his lips as she leaned against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss more. He moaned softly and ran his hand down her side to her hip. She pulled back just enough to whisper “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Mark simply nodded and stood, following Alexis down the hall to the bedroom. “Damn, she has a great ass.” He thought to himself. She led Mark to the bedroom and turned on a lamp that was in the furthest corner from the room. Mark stood at the edge of the bed and smiled softly. He watched Alexis cross the room and wrap her arms around his neck before planting a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. Mark wrapped his arms around Alexis’ waist, one hand sliding down over her ass, giving it a soft squeeze. Alexis responded with a soft moan. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach before sliding them up his shirt. She felt his soft skin for a moment before pulling back form the kiss a bit. “Take off your clothes.” Mark stepped back and nodded. He started with his his shoes and socks before pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his pants and boxers off. He tossed his clothes in a heap near the door. Mark was very comfortable being naked in front of others and Alexis could tell. He was very confidant and she liked that. 

Alexis took a moment to look Mark over. He was toned a bit and had a great ass for a guy. She bit her lip as her eyes went down to his cock. It was long and thick, at least 8 inches. She could feel her panties getting wet and her nipples harden. She pulled off her shirt and skirt quickly, standing there in her bra and panties for a moment. Alexis was a little self conscious being naked in front of other people. Her ex was the only other person that had seen her like this. She panicked a little when Mark didn’t say anything. When she looked over at him he was licking his lips, his eyes fixated on Alexis’ body. She smirked a bit before taking off her bra. She turned so her back was to Mark before pushing her panties down, bending down to push them over her ankles before kicking them to the side. As she bent over she could her Mark groan followed by “Fuck.” She turned back to face him, feeling a little more confidant in her movements. “Like what you see?” Mark nodded quickly before closing the distance between them.

Mark put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to him. The feeling of her skin against his was electric. They both leaned in at the same time to kiss each other. Mark walked backwards until he felt his knees hit the bed. Without breaking the kiss he hooked his arms under Alexis’ legs and pulled her up, holding her in this position for a moment before he sat on the bed, bringing Alexis into his lap. She was straddling him, her legs on either side of his body. Immediately Alexis began to grind her hips against Mark’s. The feeling of his cock rubbing against her pussy was almost too much. Every few thrusts the head of his cock would lightly brush her clit, causing her to moan and her body to tremble. Mark began to kiss down Alexis’ neck and over her collarbone, making his way to her breasts. She leaned back a bit so she could watch as he wrapped his lips around her right nipple and began to suck on it. Alexis gasped and arched her body into Mark’s. 

Mark grinned and continued sucking on her nipple. After a moment he took her nipple in his teeth and very gently nibbled on it. Alexis thought she was going to cum right then. She whimpered and dug her nails into Mark’s shoulders. Mark continued, switching to her left nipple. Alexis reached down and wrapped her hand around Mark’s leaking cock, using his precum as lube as she stroked him. His moans sent vibrations through her body. She could feel herself getting close to the edge when Mark stopped suddenly. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Get on your back.” He said in a soft, deep voice. She did as she was told and moved to the top of the bed before laying on her back. Mark turned to face her before parting her legs a bit. He started at her left ankle and began kissing his way up her leg. When he got to her inner thigh, he switched and began kissing kissing up her right leg. She knew he was teasing her. It was working.

Alexis watched intently as Mark made his way back up. He looked right into her eyes as he gently flattened his tongue over her pussy, licking from bottom to top. Alexis arched her back and moaned loudly. “Fuck.” She let the word slip through her lips. Mark smirked and did the same thing again, except his tongue slid between her lips. He flicked his tongue over her clit a few times before closing his lips over her bud, sucking and licking it intensely. Alexis was writhing mess after a few minutes. She couldn’t take any more. “Fuck, Mark…please. Fuck me.” Mark didn’t have to be asked twice. He scrambled off the bed and went to his jeans, pulling a condom out of the pocket. He crawled onto the bed and tore open the packed, quickly rolling the condom down over his hardened cock.

When he looked up Alexis was on her hands and knees, her legs spread wide and her ass pushed up in the air. Her violet hair was swept to one side as she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyelids were half closed and her lips were full and pink. One of her hands was down between her legs, rubbing at her clit. “Fuck me.” She moaned out again. Mark groaned and kneeled behind Alexis, pressing his tip to her entrance. “Ready?” He asked, his voice deeper than usual. Alexis moaned and nodded, pushing her hips back against Mark’s. “God, yes…please.” With that, Mark wrapped his right hand around his cock and used his left hand to hold Alexis’ hip as he pushed into her slowly. He could feel for tense up and heard her gasp. “Are you ok? Am I hurting you?” 

Alexis shook her head and bit her lip. “No, no…keep going.” Mark held Alexis’ hips with both hands as he continued to slowly push into her. Once he was completely inside her, Mark’s eyes rolled back and he groan loudly. She felt so fucking good. He guessed that he wasn’t moving enough for Alexis’ liking when she wiggled her hips and reached back, putting her hand over his. “Move. Please.” She asked softly. Mark slowly began pulling out of Alexis before pushing back in. Alexis bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The only other man she’d ever had sex with was her ex-boyfriend so this was kinda weird. But also it was amazing. Mark’s cock was bigger than her ex’s and filled her so much more. She was getting lost in her thoughts when she felt Mark adjust his hips and thrust hard, hitting her g-spot. She gasped and arched her back. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, do that again.” Mark leaned forward and wrapped his left arm around Alexis, pulling her up so they were both kneeling. He continued thrusting into her, hitting her spot each time.

Mark used his left hand to tease Alexis’ nipples and used his right to rub her clit. Alexis turned her head and reached her arm up, tangling her fingers in Mark’s hair, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together. They were panting and moaning against each other’s lips before Alexis pulled away. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” She could feel her thighs begin to tremble and her pussy began to tighten around Mark’s thrusting cock. Mark groaned and began to thrust harder and faster, feeling his orgasm coming on as well. Alexis was the first to go over the edge. She tugged at Mark’s hair as she arched her back and tightened impossibly tight around Mark as she moaned and whimpered, her orgasm washing over her. Mark felt Alexis falling forward and tightened his arm around her to keep her upright. A few seconds later, Mark’s orgasm took over. “Fuck!” He thrust up into Alexis once more as he came. He saw a flash of white light as his orgasm passed and he loosened his grip around Alexis. As his grip loosened she fell forward, turning her head and resting it on her arms as she panted heavily.

Once Mark was able to he held Alexis’ hips as he slowly pulled out of her. This caused her to whimper softly. Once Mark was out of her, Alexis collapsed onto the bed. After a few minutes, when she had finally caught her breath, Alexis rolled onto her back. Mark was laying with his head at the foot of the bed, his arm were stretched out to his sides. Alexis let out a laugh and got up, crawling over to Mark and laying next to him. “Goddamn that was good.” Mark laughed softly and turned onto his side. “That was better than good.” He said with a grin. After a few more minutes Alexis got out of bed and walked over to her closet, grabbing her robe and putting it on. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Mark shook his head and sat up. “No, I’m good, thanks.” 

Alexis went out to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water. When she went back into the bedroom Mark was getting dressed. She stood in the doorway and watched him. After he put his shoes on, Mark walked over to Alexis and pressed a soft but firm kiss to her lips. He smiled as he pulled back. “We should definitely do this again sometime.” Alexis laughed softly and nodded. “Yes we should.” She walked Mark to the front door and kissed him one more time before opening the door for him and let him out. After she closed a locked the door she stood with her back against it, smiling and biting her lower lip.

After Mark walked out of Alexis’ apartment he stopped and leaned against her door. He smiled and just stood there for a minute before heading out to his car and driving home. He wasn’t sure but he felt like there may be something more between him and Alexis. “I guess I’ll just have to find out.”


End file.
